This could be Paradise
by Zintfall
Summary: Suppose Scott didn't die and he and Jamie are now on a vacation of sorts in a beach resort. Again, another one-shot character prodding but this time it won't be so sad because we all need something happy for a change right?


**Good day everyone! Just like TheSixthGatekeeper said, we all need a break from angst. We need happy stuff and light hearted reads. So here's me trying something happy, as Reader Castellan and TeamLeoFangirl has suggested, and let me tell you I don't even know how I managed to write something happy for the despair twins. God, I strayed a little bit as usual, so sorry I tried so hard it was pretty difficult for me to write happy stuff ahahahha...**

**So let's suppose Scott did not die, ahem ahem *cries into distance* and they're having a "holiday" together. Recovery process, it's suppose to be oneshot... But should I include the rest of the five? I've never properly explored their characters before... Heheh please enjoy!**

**To TheSixthGatekeeper, Reader Castellan, lilymasefield, TeamLeoFangirl, readersally, nightcall16, CharmedGatekeeper and all of you who have to deal with my emotional fics, Thank you so much for your kind reviews and encouragement! It means so much to me and really, this fic is dedicated to all of you! **

**This could be Paradise **

Jamie, with his lips slightly apart and eyes as wide as can be, gazed at the orange orb hanging in the haze of mahogany, soft rays of vermillion streaming through the sky like the paths of a shooting star. The perfectly round orb, so perfect, was swathed in a white-yellow glow, sinking slowly into the horizon and melting away into pools of mysteries.

Scott ignored the dazzling scenery, instead focusing on Jamie's back, his stomach churned with mixed emotions. Jamie, always so bright and easy-going. Always the one people approached, always smiled first, always could adapt to his surroundings so easily. Unlike _him_.

The war was over, he and Jamie could finally be together in peace. After things have relatively settled down, the Nexus had recommended the five to some sort of vacation at some beach resort. The place was rather run down, but basic facilities could still be operated. It was like a temporary shelter, there was hardly any people around and the beach wasn't too bad. At least the sand wasn't black with pollution and the shore can't be called a garbage dump.

Jamie had turned from a sullen, grave teen to a bright, light-hearted boy in a week. Just a week! His chatter over the dinner table always seemed somewhat... irrelevant? _Why would you care about finding flowers on trees when the whole post-apocalyptic world is a pile of wreckage?_ Scott had hissed in his mind mostly to himself, but Jaime, of course, had heard him. He had seen how his brother's face crumble slightly, as though Scott had just sweep away the sun from him. It stung like hell, but he tried to shrug it off.

Jamie's transformation stunned Scott more than he would like to admit it. He could not understand how his brother managed to forget all those things so easily. Those terrible awful, _experiences_. Jamie could just dismiss the suffering and move on as though it was nothing. While he struggled with those ceaseless nightmares that haunt him every single night. Scott was frustrated with Jamie's ease, how the hell did he slip away from the shackles so damn quickly? And when Jamie gives him the questioningly concerned look, offering help and asking for his troubles kindly, somehow it makes things worst.

He didn't want to admit it either, even to himself. Scott tried to assume a deadpan demeanor, shrugging everyone's questions off nonchalantly. He didn't want to appear to obvious, so he mostly stayed away from everyone and everyone stayed away from him. It was fine, he didn't care.

"Scott, Look! The sky is clear, the pollution is almost gone now! Tomorrow we could even..."

Jamie's wide grin was plastered onto his face. He was so happy, Scott had never seen him like this before. Not in his entire life. Jamie seemed to noticed his brother's mood and faltered. He turned away from the sunset, smiling slightly and sat beside Scott, he punched his shoulders lightly.

_Hey, what's up?_

Scott shook his head and tried to be less selfish to his brother for a change. He didn't want to douse his brother's rare enthusiastic happiness just because he was feeling moody.

_Nothing, you seem to be enjoying yourself huh?_

Jamie's grin grew wider.

_Yeah... Of course! I know, I know. I feel a bit dumb sometimes. Like I'm being overly optimistic when there is no end to the world problems we are facing. But it's not our problem anymore Scott. Forget it, live in the present! I don't believe I've ever seen such a beautiful sunset. It's so relaxing here and honestly rewarding after our whole lifetime of... Troubles... I mean, I can't help but cheer up! _

_Sure, Jamie... I guess it's pretty nice..._

Scott sighed absent-mindedly and stared at the sun which was quickly disappearing into the dark horizon. The light faded away from the sky. It's beautiful, but Scott just could not bring himself to enjoy it. It was hard and strange to feel happiness. Somehow, it's a burden.

_I can understand, Scott._

_You do? Because I don't._

_It takes a while to get use to things, especially for you. But I know how you hate people specializing you and putting you in another category of attention. I perfectly understand why it annoys and upsets you so much. You and I both know why they're so worried and concerned for your mental health. But I believe in you. You're not as weak and needy as they think you are. You're my brother after all._

_Yeah right, Jamie. Don't pull that cheesy stuff on me._

Scott had just the hint of smile on his face. Jamie could always do that, say the right things and make him feel so much better.

_You're welcome!_

Scott scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be so full of yourself, its just gonna make you more stupid than you already are."

Jamie knew he was only jesting, so he burst out laughing. Scott was slightly miffed at first, until he realized how his brother's laughter and smiles were very contagious, and he couldn't help but chuckle along with him. Slightly softer, slightly lower, but just as heartily.

After a while, they stopped to catch their breaths and stared into the night sky in silence, dark navy blue. Jaime was beside him, for some reason, a small smile twitched Scott's lips ever so slightly. The rhythmic sound of the waves crashing onto the shores, then retreating back into the seas, only to crash, then retreat, then crash, then retreat...

Scott closes his eyes and savored the sound. Concentrating only on one thing he was sure was real and there and living and constant and forever, while shunning the other noise away. It lulled him into a clear bland taste of peace. Jamie's voice broke his thoughts.

"Actually... I'm just being cowardly."

Scott drew his brows tightly and glanced at his brother questioningly. Jamie's shoulders sagged and his face was suddenly grim and downcast.

"I'm scared of the truth, I refuse to even acknowledge it. I just want to forget it as soon as I can. It's my responsibility somehow, and I'm just evading it. I simply don't dare to look back, to remember the pain. It's stupid and cowardly and I... I..."

Jamie sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair absent-mindedly. Scott was at a serious loss of words.

"What?! Why would you be upset over that? Isn't it good?"

Jamie looked at Scott in the eyes sadly and bit his lip, "Perhaps... You don't understand."

Scott realized he was a real terrible brother who only cared but could not understand even his own twin. He should have tried, the whole world doesn't only revolve around himself, Jamie needed him as much as he needed Jamie.

"The way I see it, I'm dying to forget those painful memories and shrug off the darkness that clings onto me. I don't think I will ever stop being haunted by them, I don't think it will ever leave me. But I'm fine with it, cause you're with me. It makes me better I guess. Jaime, because you're kind and brave, you're released from the burden and it's a great thing for you. Seriously you don't want to be haunted by the pain. Don't feel guiltripped simply because I'm suffering. It would only be worst for both of us if you have to go through it too. You're not running away, you're just being released off when you should never have been trapped."

"But... Why do I feel bad when I'm happy and you're not?"

"I'm not suffering, Jamie. It just takes a little effort for me to cheer up after all that... Don't worry about me. I'm just recovering slower than you... But guess what, don't leave me for a while hmm?"

Jamie smiled and nodded. "I won't, we could just stay here forever. Or we could go somewhere else. I don't know, up to you. But, I won't leave you at all. Anytime you need me just call, kay?"

Scott nodded but didn't say anything. The waves were still crashing, there was still a tomorrow. And whatever it brings, there was hope for something bright, with Jamie in it. Right now, under the cloudless sky with pecks of shining stars, Scott wondered if this could be his paradise.

**This isn't exactly happy and hilarious or funny but kind off just something that isn't sad... Tbh I actually enjoy writing this :D**


End file.
